


Green Really is His Color

by westzimtos5



Series: FtM Pidge [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Expect more, Trans boy Pidge, ftm pidge, there isnt enough ftm pidge out there so ive personally taken it as my goal to do this shit man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westzimtos5/pseuds/westzimtos5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pidge, coming to terms with who he is, experiences a little trouble at a ball. But thank god Shiro's there to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Really is His Color

Honestly, this had to be the worst thing to ever happen to Pidge. Ever. Well, not actually the worst. That title was still held by the fact he lost his father and brother. But it was pretty high up there as far as “shit Pidge didn’t deserve but got” goes.

It was a day or so after the liberation of the Balmera and the Balmeran and Princess Allura, along with Coran, thought that holding a big ol’ formal ball would be the best thing that they could do. Everyone was immediately on board, well, except for Pidge. Everyone knew that he was anatomically female, he’d let that one slip, but they hadn’t really shown that much surprise at the fact. Except Lance, but he’s Lance so who’s actually counting him?

They had set aside three days for the ball, two for prep and one for the actual thing. And as each hour passed by, Pidge got more and more tense. It eventually got so bad that Allura pulled him aside to ask what’s wrong. 

“Nothing’s wrong Princess, what would make you think that? Nothing’s wrong at all, trust me, it’s all fine down here in Pidge-ville, all okey dokey, fine and dandy, trust-” He was stopped in his crazed, sleep deprived rant by a gentle hand placed on his shoulder.

“Pidge. You’re rambling.” He quieted down, wringing his hands and looking at his shoes. 

“Oh. Right. Sorry.” Allura smiled at him, large and welcoming and caring and Pidge couldn’t help but give his own feeble smile back. 

“Remember, you can tell me anything, right? We’re gal-pals, we have to stick together.” Pidge flinched at the “gal-pals”, but didn’t immediately reply. Oh, what was he going to do. 

“Well, Princess, to say the truth, I’m a little worried about the upcoming ball.” Allura gave him a knowing look, and spun off, dragging Pidge with her. Geez, he didn't expect her go get it that fast. But any understanding was more than welcome, and Pidge found himself beginning to unwind at the prospect of Allura helping him. She always did the right thing, afterall. 

“I know exactly what will help!” After a minute of dragging about the castle, they came to a small door. Allura smiled at Pidge, opening the door, revealing a large room with a comfy looking bed, drapes, plush pillows, the whole deal in it. It was impressive, by anyone’s standards. 

“This is my room.” She dragged him a little further, coming to another door, which she proceeded to open, revealing a shit ton of clothes. A whole planet's worth of clothes. “And this is my closet.” Only then did she let him go, more interested in diving into the mess of dresses and skirts and otherwise that filled her closet. After a minute of rummaging (and rising panic from Pidge), she emerged with a light green dress, too small for her but perfect Pidge size. Shit. 

“Here! A dress perfect for you!” She held it up to Pidge, schrunchiating him and the dress. After a moment's thought, she gave it to him. “You can wear this to the ball!” He was about to come up with some sort of excuse to burn the stupid thing, but when he opened his mouth to tell her, he paused. The look on her face seemed as if she was remembering something, her gaze stuck on the green gown. “You know Pidge, my father gave that dress to me. It was a special occasion, and he got me the best he could.” Great, now if he said something he’d make her feel bad. So he just accepted the dress, gave her a smile and a small “thanks”, and went back to his room. What's he going to do now? 

Back in his room, Pidge debated the entire scenario. He could just not go, but someone was bound to come find him and drag him down. He could not wear the dress, but he didn't want to insult Allura or her father’s memory. He could go and wear the dress, but… he stared at the green fabric laying on his lap, deciding then and there that he hated the color green. He was going to wear it. And not enjoy one moment of it. 

Sooner than he wanted, the hour arrived. The rest of the team was eagerly preparing for the ball, getting dressed up and bouncing about. Lance and Keith were debating who looked the best, Hunk was eagerly eyeing the food table, Allura and Shiro were holding a conversation over castle defences and Coran was putting the final decorations to the room. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Except him. With a sigh, he went back to his room, preparing to dawn the dress Allura gave him. 

Noise emitted from the castle’s main floor, everyone having a grand time. It had only just begun and it was already a wild party, but what else was to be expected when the Red, Yellow, and Blue paladins mixed. Pidge looked out at the crowd of Balmerans, rebels, and paladins alike. Well, no time like the present. Slowly, he descended the stairs downwards, hoping no one would see him in the dress. Unfortunately, someone did. And that someone was no other than Lance. Upon seeing him, Lance sprinted over, Keith and Hunk in close tail. Pidge tried to make a hasty getaway, but it was stopped by a hand on his arm. 

“Pidge, wow, you look amazing!” Pidge flinched, slowly turning around. He was greeted by Lance Keith, and a happy looking Hunk. He must have gotten into the green goop already. 

“Yeah girl, you really rock that dress! Where’d you get it?” Hunk asked good naturedly, smiling. 

“Uh, Alura gave it to me…”

“Really? You look great in it!” Pidge gave them a shaky smile. 

“Thanks guys…” Lance looked him up and down before smiling widely. 

“You should wear more dresses, Pidge! They suit you.” Pidge flinched again, hoping it went unnoticed. Another hand placed itself on his shoulder, and Pidge jumped as he spun around to see Shiro behind him. 

“Hey there, Pidge. Glad to see you down here.” Shiro smiled at him, and his worried edginess calmed, if only a little bit. “Would you mind if I pull you away for a second?” He nodded, and allowed Shiro to grab his hand and lead him back into the main part of the castle. They walked for a while before Pidge realized that they were in the corridor with their rooms. But they had already passed his, so they must be going to Shiro’s. Blame his inattentiveness on his nerves. 

Shiro led him into his room, letting the door close before turning to face Pidge. 

“Katie, you looked really uncomfortable out there, is everything alright?” Pidge cringed at the mention of ‘Katie’. Shiro noticed, and frowned. “Katie- Pidge, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Pidge wrung his hands together, itching for something, anything, to do with them to keep his mind off the current situation. 

“Yeah, everything's fine! Why’d you ask?” Shiro’s look went from a frown to a sort of “disappointed dad” look. 

“Katie, everything's not alright. You seemed more wound up than usual, and that's pretty difficult to beat. You know you can tell me anything, right?” Right… he was their “space dad” after all, the decisive head of Voltron. It was his job to notice the small things and take care of his team. Pidge drew in a huge breath, and the confidence to speak, before doing so. 

“Well… I'm not really sure how to put this. I told everyone that I was- am, a girl. But.. I don't exactly think that I am. I don't like the name Katie Holt, or being called “she”, or wearing dresses, any of that stuff. I guess when I became Pidge Gunderson, something changed… I just got so used to being a boy that I don't really like being a girl anymore.” The entire time he was talking, Shiro was politely listening. Once he finished, he nodded. 

“It's not weird at all, Pidge. Being transgender is totally okay-” 

“Transgender? I never said that, just that I-” 

“Pidge, tell me that you don't think of yourself as trans. Look me in the eyes and tell me.” He couldn't. “Exactly. The rest of the guys won't mind that you're trans, they knew you as Pidge Gunderson, boy computer extraordinaire, lover of peanut butter and the Green Paladin before and just because you might have said you're a girl doesn't mean that their views have to change. All you have to do is tell them, and I'm sure they'll understand. Even Lance, and we know how he can be sometimes.” Pidge nodded, feeling tears well up in his eyes. This was better than what he had expected. Shiro, the leader, the go-to man, was behind him. And with his support, the rest of the team would have to learn to see him the way he was. After all, no one disobeyed their dad.

Overwhelmed by emotions, Pidge lunged forward, wrapping Shiro in a hug. He immediately returned it. Gotta love dad. 

“Pidge, is that an okay name to call you? Pidge Holt?” Shiro quietly spoke, as to not disturb him any more. Pidge shook his head in his chest, turning so he may be heard. 

“It's Pidge Gunderson now.” Shiro nodded above him. 

“Alright Pidge Gunderson.” Pidge pulled back, looking up at Shiro. If he noticed the small wet spot on his dress shirt, he didn't mention it. “And just to make sure, he him?” Pidge nodded. “Alright. Now that we have that settled…” He gestured to the green dress Pidge was wearing. “Would you like to get out of that?” Oh boy, would he ever. 

“Yes please.” Shiro just nodded, walking over to his closet. Opening the door, he rummaged around for a little bit before pulling out a dress shirt, slacks, and belt. 

“Now, I’m not sure how well they’ll fit you seeing our size difference but they were way too small for me so I think-” Pidge cut him off by grabbing the offered clothes. 

“It’s perfect, thanks.” Shiro smiled, taking his cue to leave. 

“I’ll be in the hallway for when you’re done. Take your time.” And with that, he was gone. 

Pidge stepped out into the hallway, feeling immensely better. Shiro smiled at him, taking in the outfit. “Feel better?”

“Oh hell yeah.” 

“Language Pidge. But I think something’s missing.” He stepped into the room before emerging a few minutes later with a green bowtie. Bending down on one knee, he carefully put it on Pidge, tying it before standing up again. “There we go. Now you’re looking like a million bucks.” Looking down, Pidge took in his outfit. Yeah, he sure did. Green really was his color. 

Shiro offered a hand, and Pidge gladly took it. Together, they made their way back down to the ballroom floor. There was no way that the other’s wouldn’t see their arrival, but walking hand and hand with Shiro managed to quell the stirring emotions within him. It would all be okay. 

Their entrance was noticed. Quickly they were swarmed by the other paladins, plus Coran and Allura. 

“Pidge, what’s up with the outfit change?” Hunk asked. 

“He was feeling a little uncomfortable in the dress, so we decided that an outfit change was needed.” Shiro replied, leaving Pidge immensely grateful that he didn’t have to speak. 

“He? Pidge, is there something wrong? You said you were a girl earlier…” Lance asked, confused. First he pulled the girl card out, then this, how couldn’t he be? 

“Uh… I sorta am transgender…” Pidge replied, staring at his shoes. 

“Well why didn’t you tell us! I could have found you a dress suit!” Allura took his hands and hers, drawing his gaze up. “Pidge, we love you for who you are, okay? If you’re a boy, we love you as the boy you are.” Pidge’s eyes began watering, and knowing his voice would fail him, he just enthusiastically. 

“Yeah man, if we made you feel uncomfortable, just tell us! You’re like my little bro, I don’t wanna hurt your feelings by accident.” Lance chimed in. Everyone around him, looking at him, accepting him for who he was. He may be away from his dad, mom, and brother, but at times like this, he felt that he truly had a family. And in this suit, in that moment, he decided that yes, green really was his color.  


End file.
